fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Arend (BoB)
Arend is a character who appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. His role is the enemies one, since he is the East Oracle of the Hades. He is one of the sages of the four Oracles and the one who keeps Elise in the Oracle. He's the third sage that is visited by the Golden Bracelets. Arend is also called the Dead Artist, because he's considered the best artist of all the dead world. His main weapon is the Death Katana. According to the legend, that katana has the energy of Hades in this weapon and has the ability of gangrene anything that it touches. He's based off of the user . Games Appearences Battle of Bracelets Arend is one of the newest characters who appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He can be chosen as playable character after being defeated in the East Oracle, just in the VS Modes. He is the East Sage and the third who appears in the Hades. He will defend his oracle and avoid Elise is rescued. He has some traps in his oracle that will help him. He will appear before the Golden Bracelets arrive to the Hades Link and try to stop the Golden Bracelets. He will fight Xavier in there and after that will try to kill Bella because of her treason. After that, Arend gets the place of Capricorn Challenger in the third Palace of Hades Link. He wears a golden armor with a horned helmet that can be used as weapon too. But the most important thing is the toxic steam that the palace has in the air. Afterwards, he will go to the Hades Great Palace to defend it from the Golden Bracelets that are trying to invade it. He will help Aeacus in his battle against the golden bracelets. And finally, he will help Hades to finish the Hades War. When the war finishes, he goes to the real world for a while and stay there for a years. Personality Arend is the most sociable Hades' Oracle and the happiest of them. His happiness is produced by the optimism that he has in his mission. He loves art, drawing and painting, and it's pretty obvious since he has lots of drawings in his oracle. The main room of the oracle is totally painted (floor, walls, roof,...). He is sometimes very hard or cruel and don't stop thinking of defeating and killing his rivals, but some people of the Hades control him. He has a perfect vision of the justice and he won't do something unfair in the battle. If someone makes something unfair, even if it's against an enemy, he will stop it. Arend has several friends in all the Hades, for example Crane, Mason, Julius or Andrew. He has a ton of respect to Radamantis, Aeacus and Minos and he's very submissive to them. It looks like he had a lot of power in the Hades and Arend is a respectable person in there, but some people like Pandora doesn't trust him and she won't let him do what he wants. He loves ponies and he usually draw them. Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities Main Abilities Main Weapon Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Original characters Category:Based off real life people Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Bracelets Category:Death Bracelets Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Enemies